deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shakaboy/Shakaboy's Match Sale
Fights I no longer want and that are free for the taking. Sportacus vs. Sans Connections: Blue polar opposites. Buncha other stuff I don't want to put. Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Plus, found a cooler opponent for Sans. Who I thought would win: Probably Sans Kirby vs. Astro Boy Connections: Child like heroes. Why I dropped it: Stomp in Kirby's favor. Who I thought would win: ^ Vandal Savage vs. Jason Voorhees Connections: Immortal monsters of men. Why I dropped it: I thought it would be kind of boring. Who I thought would win: I don't really know. Bill Cipher vs. Popeye Connections: Overpowered reality warpers. New vs. old. Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Plus, I found better opponents for both of them. Who I thought would win: Bill. Shazam vs. Hulk Connections: Child-like heroes. Again Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Probably Shazam Adopted by: Simbiothero Link vs. Wolverine Connections: Bladesmen Why I dropped it: Way too stompy. Found two opponents for Wolvie Who I thought would win: Wolvie Robbie Rotten vs. Filthy Frank Connections: Dank memes Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Found a better opponent for Robbie Who I thought would win: Papa Franku Joker vs. Two-Face Connections: Batman's most insane gun-wielding villains Why I dropped it: Forgot Two-Face was a Batman character. RIP Who I thought would win: Joker Doctor Doom vs. Flowey Connections: Power-hungry, magic megalomaniacs. Why I dropped it: If it's normal Doom, Flowey godstomps. If it's Emperor, Doom godstomps. ARGHGRH Who I thought would win ^ King Shark vs. Undyne Connections: Scary fishes Why I dropped it: Found a better match for King Shark and Undyne. Who I thought would win: King Darth Vader vs. Predator Connections: Sci-fi's dark, mask-wearing villains Why I dropped it: Lost interest, found better opponents for Vader Who I thought would win: Vader in a landslide Falcon vs. Hawkgirl Connections: High-flying lesser known heroes Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Hawkgirl easily Dexter vs. Iron Man Connections: Smart tech-using humans Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Tony The Batter vs Ghost Rider Connections: Purifiers with questionable methods Why I dropped it: I know nothing about OFF; found two better fights for Johnny Who I thought would win: I have no idea. The Joker vs. Waluigi Connections: Purple-wearing, lanky tricksters Why I dropped it: HUGE stomp for Waluigi; found a better fight for Mistah J Who I thought would win: ^ Donkey Kong vs Gorilla Grodd Connections: HARMABE XDDD Nah, but seriously, polar opposite apes. Why I dropped it: Lost interst and found better fights for both. Who I thought would win: Probs GG from taking hits from Superman and catching Flash off guard several times Hulk vs. Kirby Connections: Heroes with child-like minds and massive destructive capability. Why I dropped it: Have better opponents for the two of them Who I thought would win: Kirbs Amazo vs. Cell Connections: Move-copying androids Why I dropped it: Found better opponents for them Who I thought would win: Amazo pretty easily Uncle Grandpa vs. Doraemon Connections: Two reality warpers who help children; east vs. west Why I dropped it: Lost interest. Who I thought would win: Doraemon Garnet vs. Ira Gamagori Connections: Punchers who are feared leaders. Why I dropped it: Lost interest; found a better opponent for Garnet Who I thought would win: Ira Papyrus vs. Squidward Connections: Um...losers? Why I dropped it: Connections are flimsy; lost interest Who I thought would win: I don't know Bullseye vs. Green Arrow Connections: Ready...aim...fire! Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: GA but IDK for sure Ghirahim vs. Mettaton Connections: Slaying in style Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Probably Ghira Shredder VS Deathstroke Connections: Big bads of teenage teams; masked martial artists Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Slade Ash Ketchum vs. Noku Connections: The mocked versions of Japan's most popular heroes Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: I think Ash without too much trouble Category:Blog posts Category:Shakaboy